Adam Taurus
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Adam Taurus was an antagonist in RWBY. Previously the leader of the White Fang's Vale branch, he became the High Leader of the White Fang after deposing the former leader Sienna Khan in a coup, but was ousted from the White Fang after their defeat in the Battle of Haven. After his failure and his subsequent expulsion from the White Fang, he began relentlessly chasing Blake Belladonna, only to be overpowered and killed by her and Yang Xiao Long. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, higher with Moonslice Name: Adam Taurus Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Estimated to be around 23 Classification: Faunus, Leader of the White Fang Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Being a Faunus gives him enhanced hearing and grants him night vision. Adam is capable of fighting unimpared while wearing a blindfold.), Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Acrobatics, Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordswoman), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Fire Manipulation (With Fire Dust), Energy Absorption/Projection, Attack Reflection, and Statistics Amplification (Via Semblance), Limited Duplication, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Far superior to Blake and Yang during Volumes 1-3, even one-shotting the latter after she activated her semblance, and still outclassed them individually during the events of Volume 6. Blake was convinced that even if she and Sun took Adam on together he would still kill both of them. Singlehandedly killed sienna Kahn and a large number of the White Fang's membership. Cinder Fall didn't desire to confront him until after obtaining Amber's powers.), higher with Moonslice (Moonslice functions near identically to Yang's Burn, allowing Adam to absorb energy from his opponent's attacks and can project it back at them) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Superior to Blake and Yang) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Stronger than Blake and easily overpowered her during their clash) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, far higher with his Semblance Durability: At least Large Building level (Took various attacks from both Yang and Blake in Volume 6), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: Went on various missions with the White Fang without getting tired, and fought both Yang and Blake on two occasions for extended periods of time, only getting tired after his Aura was broken by Yang's semblance Range: Extended melee range with Wilt, dozens of meters with Blush and Moonslice Standard Equipment: Wilt and Blush (Chokutō and Rifle) Intelligence: Above average (A competent leader with the respect of an entire sect of the White Fang, an extremely skilled swordsman who easily outmatched Blake and sliced off Yang's arm even though she was already in motion) Weaknesses: Overconfident, continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack he takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Cannot use his semblance without his sword. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wilt and Blush:' Adam Taurus' weapons of choice. They are a fusion between Wilt, a red-colored traditional Japanese chokutō, and Blush, a rifle. Blush serves as a sheath for Wilt, and Wilt itself can be shot hilt-first out of the barrel. When Wilt is unsheathed, Blush's stock becomes more angular and shorter while the barrel extends, holding a greater resemblance to an actual rifle. Wilt's blade is red and is roughly average in length. While Blush's stock is a dark red, the rest of its components are gray. The stock itself is rather long when compared to the rest of the firearm. The side of the forestock is decorated with Adam's "Wilt" logo. As Wilt covers and blocks the barrel of Blush, Blush is unable to fire normally until Wilt is unsheathed. Adam was able to fire seven rounds from Blush without reloading during the "Black" Trailer. Although small and seemingly lightweight, Blush's component is capable of automatic fire, and Wilt is used in Iaijutsu style. Adammoonsliceanimation.gif Adam Moonslice Vol 6 2.gif Moonslice Vol 6 3.gif **'Moonslice:' Similar to Yang's semblance, Adam can absorb energy from his opponent's attacks, various parts of his body glowing a deeper red as he gains more and more power. After this, he can project the energy he had absorbed in various ways, through beams, blasts, creating temporary clones of himself, or just enhancing his physical attacks. This allowed him to instantly defeat a spider robot that had previously given him trouble, as well as cleave straight through Yang's arm in Vol 1-3 despite her having activated her own semblance. However, he can't properly use this semblance without his sword, shown when he was rendered helpless after Yang disarmed him. Others Notable Victories: Ender Dragon (Minecraft) Ender Dragon's Profile (High 8-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang's Progile (Volume 6 Yang, battle took place at the Amity Colosseum and both had prior knowledge) Notable Losses: Entoma Vasilissa Zeta (Overlord) Entoma's Profile (High 8-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Crystal (Nuclear Throne (Verse)) Crystal's Profile (High 8-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RWBY Category:Sword Users Category:Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Faunus Category:Internet Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8